Revival
by Wintur
Summary: After the evil likes of Sentinel, a boy with the brains revived one of the most famous Autobot, Ironhide.
1. Revival and Friendship

_Day 1 10:03 A.M._

_Three days ago, the Decepticons invaded our city; with these pillars in a specific area. I was scared; I didn't know what this alien robotic race wanted. The leader of was called Sentinel, he was the one made this destruction. But other than that, the Autobots came saved us. I was interested with the Autobots and the Decepticons. How do there metallic body functions properly? What do they eat? How do they USE the restroom! There are questions that I need to take research on. That is it for now. I'll update my research and notes soon. _

_Day 2 3:00 P.M._

_Before day 1 and the evil invasion of the Decepticons, there was an Autobot who was deceased. I was interested about collecting its body and observe its structure. Like what I said, I'm interested with the Autobots. Continuing my research, I notice that its fluids were like 'blood'. This blue chemical was like blood and probably had its own DNA. This was getting me into excitement! Plus, I'm guessing it has metal organs which run the whole system. This Autobot was a male. Not the section which I don't want to see, if it has one… But the body structure and the face. The wounds on its chest were burned and rusted. As a result, the metal of its body is similar to the metal of what we create. And this blue blood chemical, I'll find a way to create more of this and produce a gallon of it. _

_Day 3 9:39 A.M._

_As by today, the Autobot that I'm observing must be Ironhide. This Autobot with cannons on his arms and black color armor seems like his identity. About the blue chemical, it was a challenge but I manage to create some of it little by little. The DNA of the 'blood' is unknown… Right now, I'm fixing up his arms with upgraded cannons which I invented. This upgrade is amazing and advance; that the government doesn't know and doesn't know about my operation. To be honest… I'm just a… kid… a 13-year-old kid with no friends and lives alone… Can you believe it? I was raised, but I became a brainy-nerd… I don't look like a nerd but I'm quite intelligent. I graduated high school at the age of 10. I attended college for 2 years until the Autobots and Decepticons came. Even though my words seem 'middle-schoolish', I want to act like a 13-year-old having a normal life… Anyways! I'll update in a few days._

_Day 4 -:- _

_Not Updated._

_Day 5 -:-_

_Not Updated._

_Day 6 12:20 A.M._

_I'm exhausted, tired, diminished. But I finally completed my task. I'm quick and can fix anything with delight. The arms, legs, and body is completed and looks new without any broken and rusty parts. The face was difficult, I used my patience to clean and repair its metal face from the death he had. He looks good and new! I chuckled with my excitement, the only thing I'm trying to do is to revive him. The only ingredient to revive it is the 'all-spark'. This element is been said that it can revive any Autobot! But this may seem impossible but I have a little piece of this element. Don't ask. I know a guy who stole this amazing second chance element. But it was small but is it possible to revive Ironhide with this small element? But I'll take this chance. If it doesn't work, then my life was just a fail…_

The next, the kid with the lab coat went to the Revival Room. Ironhide's body was there motionless as the kid went to a generator. This generator connects to Ironhide's electrical system and top of the room was the 'all-spark' with an arm holding it. Ironhide's arms and legs were strapped by metal locks holding him so he won't fall from its chair-like reviver. The kid sighed as he turned on the engines and went to the generator. The generator made a spark as electricity dashed into Ironhide then entered some of the blue-like blood into the body. Lastly, the 'all-spark' slowly went to its chest. Once that happened, Ironhide began to shake like an engine; electricity sparked out a little then there was complete silence. It took about 10 seconds that Ironhide wasn't alive… he didn't move and his body functions weren't running.

It was a fail, the kid slouched as he walked to the door—until…

"Who-who are you?" a voice entered the kid's ears. "Where am I?"

The kid turned, astonished that his experiment worked! "You're at an abandon factory", he explained.

"Why am I here?" the Autobot questioned with his voice volume gets higher.

The kid jumped and struggled to talk, "Well… you… see… I bring you… back".

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"I brought you back to life or… um… recharge you" he snickered.

"You! Really? How can a kid like you, bring me back to life?" he teased, thinking it was a joke.

"Well, why am I here then? You don't see anybody else around here…" the boy answered.

The Autobot looked at him and sighed, "I kinda believe you… but get me out of this thing…"

"Sure" the boy replied as he went to the computer deactivating the locks.

The locks release the Autobot and he took his first step on the ground. "Whoa, why I feel… heavy?"

"Check yourself out" the kid replied.

The Autobot was stunned to see his arms, legs, body and armor different and heavier from before. "I feel upgraded…"

The 13-year-old nodded, "Yup, upgraded metal and extremely rare. Hey, shoot these targets"

Behind him appeared five robotic drones aiming at Ironhide. He aimed his cannons to the drones and let the energy from his cannons as he shoots blue plasma. Ironhide was in awe and continued his aiming practice. The last target was spinning around causing him to feel dizzy. He had enough of turning side to side. He targeted the drone as the cannon charged and released mini plasma missiles. The plasma missiles exploded with force as it hit the walls and the drone. Smoke drifted away as Ironhide stared at the human boy with some of a smile.

"Who are you really?" Ironhide asked the boy.

The boy looked away from the face of the Autobot; he knew he was going to ask him that and had to make a lie or something that'll unveil his identity. "Um… they call me… Nyco"

"Nyco… what an odd name?" Ironhide was confused but agrees with him. "And thank you…"

"Don't mention it, I mean, you're pretty cool and stuff and fight the Decepticons and everything…" Nyco was stopped by Ironhide.

"The Decepticons… SENTINEL!" he exclaimed as he rushed to the wall and tried to break it but the wall was blocked by some force field.

"Ironhide! IRONHIDE!" Nyco exclaimed as the Autobot stared at him. "Everything is okay, Optimus and the other Autobots stopped them and Sentinel…"

"Are you sure?" Ironhide questioned once more.

"Yes, everything is the way it was…" Nyco reassured him.

Ironhide sighed and sat down on the ground relieved that the Decepticons were terminated. "Hey… Nyco, explain to me about this new body…"

"This kind of metal is 'Griphers' Metal'; this metal is hardly seen and is indestructible unlike regular iron. For example, if a soldier or a Decepticon tries to damage you with a grenade or a hyper gun at you, the damage will eventually deflect the damage and also this kind of metal can heal itself when injured. So, if damaged the anno machines will eventually repair it" Nyco explained.

"Anno machines! You can't be serious" Ironhide disbelieved him.

"I'm not Ironhide… these things will help you and your weaponry" Nyco smirked. "Your cannons are made by this solar energy source combining into plasma or as I will call it 'Nova Plasma'. No one doesn't know anything about this advance weapon, only you Ironhide; you have the power to wield this energy"

"You made this!" Ironhide was astonished.

"Uh huh. It happened on a science fair… don't ask…" Nyco chuckled.

"Interesting…" Ironhide was amazed that this kid revived him; giving Ironhide a second chance.

"Yea… All information data in my head is complete…" Nyco sighed.

"Hey, kid… you know about my Autobot brothers… did they forget about me?" Ironhide asked Nyco.

"To be honest, it appears as if they didn't show their grief to you…" Nyco explained, Ironhide looked disappointed as if their 'brothers' didn't care about him. "Don't get me wrong but probably it's because of Sentinel and the Decepticons"

"It's alright kid, I'm not mad or anything… I just want to know…" Ironhide sighed.

Nyco gulped deeply and wanted to make the silence go away. "So… uh… you like your upgraded body?"

Ironhide glanced at him. "Yeah… yeah... it's nice"

"Nice… uh…" Nyco's smile disappeared.

"You have any friends?" the Autobot asked.

Nyco sighed. "Nah… I'm just the alone type kinda thing"

"I see…" he murmured until he had an idea. "Hey, you wanna go for a ride?"

* * *

><p>Uh… yeah… this is my first Transformers story and sorry if Ironhide seems off character. I'm not that of a Transformers fan but I started to like Ironhide and got me disappointed that he died by Sentinel.<p>

Hope you did enjoy and please review and no flames please. Thank you :)


	2. A Ride of Friendship

**Thank you, Noella50881, for the support! :) Awww… no other reviews… well, at least I was favorited and subscribed. :D **

**Sorry for the long wait, even the end of winter vacation, I was busy for the moment.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"A… a r-ride?" Nyco struggled to answer, flabbergasted at Ironhide's offer.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you've been in this building to long, I think you should get some air, you know" Ironhide explained as the 13-year-old held his lab coat.

"I don't know, Ironhide…" Nyco muttered.

"Aww… c'mon hop on. You're the one, who bring me and my spark to life and I'll owe you one by taking you outside and test out my vehicle mode" Ironhide said as he turned into vehicle mode.

Ironhide's vehicle mode was improved; his wheels were larger than before and the old metal on his ramp was replaced by the advance iron known as, Griphers' Metal. The head lights were LEDS and much more bright than usual and the back of the pickup were these cannon like boosters made as his weapons and speed booster used by the Nova Plasma.

"O-ok…" Nyco smiled and removed his lab coat and threw it on his generator.

Nyco hoped on the passenger seat as Ironhide automatically closes the door for him. "Put your seat belt, kid"

Nyco smirked as he puts his seat belt. Then he reaches for a remote inside Ironhide's compartment as presses the button which made the building door open. The light from outside was strong that Nyco blocked the light as how he was inside for days; working on Ironhide. In complete silence, Ironhide's engine roars as he dashed into the road. Ironhide speed up into 50 MPH which made pressure in his stomach. Ironhide chuckled and continued to speed up.

"Ironhide! SLOW DOWN!" Nyco exclaimed as he can't take the kind of pressure in his stomach as if it felt like a hardcore rollercoaster.

"Oooo… Novaic Booster… I wonder how fast this thing can take…" Ironhide's devious tone came from the speakers.

"No! Ironhide- you wouldn't dare!" Nyco was self-aware and held the seat tightly.

"Hehe… try me…" Ironhide muttered as his voice's volume went high. "Novaic Booster activated!"

Ironhide's booster's color turned into a bluish-green and the wheels separate from its position as it was ready for the Nova Boost. "Ready, kid?"

"IRONHIDE!" Nyco exclaimed as he felt the pressure again but stronger as it took his air out.

The speed was enhancing, it went to the speed over 140 MPH than any pick-up truck can try to catch up. The speed made the dust into a dust storm as a shockwave passes through the truck. The moment Ironhide brakes, the speed of the truck made him flip over as Nyco was in mid-air; floating from the seat. Then he lands but flips a few times until he manages to be still. There was silence; he could hear only his engine running but not Nyco! He finally remembers the boy as he didn't felt him move inside, he hoped that he was alright and didn't hurt himself but mostly the damage was Ironhide's.

"Kid… you okay…?" Ironhide questioned from his speakers.

There was still silence and nothing from the boy, not even a mutter or a murmur. _Oh no! What if I did hurt him and he's gone dead…!_, Ironhide thought to himself. "KID!"

"I'm… sooo… gonna… get you… for that…" said a voice inside him.

After his words, Ironhide was relieved that Nyco was alright and was not… well… dead. He felt as if his spark was worried and had this weird feeling for him.

"Ha ha, only if you tried…" Ironhide said.

Nyco sat on the seat properly, and sighed of relief that all of that ride was over. Then he felt dizzy and sick as the image of face turned green. "Ironhide… take me… back…"

"Hmmm…. I don't think so, you're not going back into the place, sitting in the dark all day" Iron protested.

"Hmph… fine then…" Nyco murmured as he slid his hand on the steering wheel.

Then a laugh came from Ironhide as he continued to touch the steering wheel. "Hey, kid, stop doing that!"

Nyco looked confused then it hit him, he made an evil look and grinned, "Oh, you mean like… THIS!".

His hand touches the wheel and began to contact its MP3 player and other buttons or parts that were around the driver's seat. Ironhide giggles as if the touch was ticklish. Nyco knew this was the only way to get the revenge he needed from the Speed Boost incident.

"Nyco! Hehe! STOP! Please!" Ironhide begged for the contact to stop.

"Are you really begging me to stop? What kind of Autobot hero are you?" Nyco chuckled as he continued his tickle attack.

"The right one… kid!" Ironhide answered, as he spark began to flare.

"Okay, I'll stop… if only you don't use Boost on me…" the boy said.

"Fine… it was funny, how you screamed though…" Ironhide chuckled as he turned on his engine and headed to the road.

"*sighs* don't mock me…" Nyco blushed of the embarrassment when Ironhide added his scream.

The two left going back to the old abandon building as a yellow Autobot stood there watching the truck leaving with the boy.

_Is that what I think it is…? Ironhide?_ It thought as it transformed into vehicle as drove away.

_Day 6 2:38 P.M._

_Well, I guess my experiment worked. I actually revived an Autobot! I'm so proud of myself that a kid like me would do something like this. Testing Ironhide's advance weaponry and his improved Vehicle Mode, I'm guessing he's one awesome Autobot. You know when he told me if we can go a ride together, I felt something weird. I don't know this weird emotion going inside me but I couldn't understand it… It's so… I don't know a word to say but… well… hmm… how can I put this… oh forget it! ... But... was it friendship?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry if this chapter was short but I'll make sure if chapter 3 will be long.And please R &amp; R and no flames. :)<strong>


End file.
